The present invention relates to the folding type of umbrella which opens to have a round rim and when closed can be used as a walking stick without damage to the fabric of the umbrella.
Umbrellas presently in use come in many shapes including round as with the present invention but these umbrellas have projections around the rim causing a danger to others passing by the user besides to the user when handling the umbrella especially when in a strong wind.
When a wet umbrella is closed the wet portion being on the outside as is the case with most presently used umbrellas can be annoying especially with a wet umbrella in the close quarters of a bus or train on a rainy day.